Talk:Wise Up/@comment-25026318-20141031091345
Gonna start doing a weekly ranking on the fall anime (not gonna do Fairy Tail bc it's on a filler arc rn and I hate filler arcs plus Fairy Tail's filler arcs are always a disappoinment imo) #'Psycho-Pass 2 - '''This is shaping up to be it's best season. PP2 has been outstanding so far and last nights episode was no exception. The plot is fantastic, the pace and story is at it's best. I doubt it will falter because the first season never did. #'Akame ga Kill! - 'The last few weeks have been brilliant. It's been it's strongest arc so far and it's intensity has been at its highest. I have honestly loved this anime and it was my summer favourite. It's on it's last few weeks now so it will probably move into a new arc now which I hope will keep up it's strength #'Trinity Seven - 'For me, this anime has gotten better and better each week. I really like this one. The characters are fun and loveable and the plot is very interesting. I love the animation and it's one of the anime I always look forward to each week. #'Inou Battle wa Nichijou-kei no Naka de - 'This is my fall favourite and it would be higher up the list had the others not had such fantastic episodes this week. I love the plot in this, it's so easy to watch and it's clear that there's a more serious/action plot heading our way. It hasn't let me down yet. #'Amagi Brilliant Park - 'Another favourite, Amagi has gotten better as each week has passed. The story is loveable, heartwarming and it's an all round great anime. There isn't a character I don't love. It's a great anime. #'Sword Art Online II - 'I have really been enjoying the current arc its on. It's taken a break from the Kirito/Girl against the enemy plots and it's focusing on a group task. It's great to see Asuna (YES I LOVE HER OK) back in action but it's also great to see the group all working together and a reminder of how far they've all come, considering the fact the Kirito who used to be a loner now has a group of 7/8 friends. #'Denki-gai no Honya-san - 'I love this anime. It's funny and easy watching. The only downside is that there doesn't seem to be any major plot happening but tbh, I'm not that fussed by that bc this anime works by just doing weekly stories. The characters are great and this anime is always a weekly highlight. #'Ushinawareta Mirai wo Motomete - 'I have been enjoying this anime so far. There's no outstanding feature about it but it's still interesting to watch. It has a mysterious plot but it's yet to truly touch on that. I get the kind of Angel Beats! feeling from it where the story is light and easy in the intial episodes and gets very plot heavy towards the end. It's good though. #'Ore, Twintails ni Narimasu - 'Despite the silly plot (aliens trying to destroy all twintails) the story's been good so far and it's gotten better. It's got humour and an easy story. It looks to be getting better as time goes on and it's not a terrible anime. The characters are all great too. #'Yuuku Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru - 'I've had trouble getting into this anime. It's not a bad anime but it's not the best either. The story's ok but there's so little information on it and it's hard to watch when you're not 100% sure of what's going on. #'Grisaia no Kajitsu - 'This anime has been a disappointment so far. It's first episode seemed promising but it's been on a downwards spiral since. I'm sticking with it because I have hope there will be some payoff at the end but I'm not sure. I'm not that fussed with the fanservice but I am fussed with a plot and at the moment there isn't one and it just doesn't work. #'Sora no Method - '''This has got Glasslip written all over it - an anime that seems promising but in reality is just confusing and hard to follow. I was looking forward to this one but at the moment I'm just not sure if it's going to get any better. I want to start watching ''Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso ''as well, especially since it's a 2-cour series. It looks really good but it airs on Thursdays and I already have 5 that air that night plus Shonda's shows so I don't know if I will have time to watch it. I might wait until Shonda's shows go on hiatus in a few weeks and start it then. I'm gonna do this ranking each week but it probably won't be as detailed, it was only this week bc it was my starting week xD